Perdiendo a una amiga
by Sekai-Nakamura
Summary: ¿Que cual es el peor miedo de Austin Moon? Austin Moon no tiene miedo a nada... Bueno, posiblemente perder a su mejor amiga sería su mayor miedo.


¡Ey, chicos! Esta es mi primera historia de Austin y Ally los cuales se han convertido en mi pareja favorita de Disney Channel (lo siento Gabe y Jo han pasado a segundo plano). Espero que os guste :)

* * *

"Dallas con esos ojos avellana, grandes, brillantes... Dallas con ese cabello sedoso, color chocolate. Dallas con esa sonrisa blanca, perfecta. Dallas con ese moreno color caramelo, irresistible. Dallas con ese look tan casual, con ese aire tan agradable... Dallas, Dallas, Dallas..."

-Tierra llamando a Ally- una mano pasó por delante de sus marrones ojos haciéndola sentir, momentáneamente, algo confusa y perdida.

-Ah, eres tu Austin- su voz no denotaba nada más que fastidio, así que el rubio frunció el entrecejo algo ofendido- ¿Desde cuando estas aquí?

-No se... Tal vez desde que estábamos componiendo una canción y dijiste que tenias hambre, y luego dimos vueltas por todo el centro comercial hasta que te decidiste por un maldito restaurante...

-Ah, pues no te había visto hasta ahora- la chica volvió su vista otra vez, hecho que hizo que Austin hiciera crujir su mandíbula.

-¿Has escuchado algo de lo que te he dicho?-Austin se cruzó de brazos algo enfadado para luego suspirar- Bueno, da igual. Ahora ya se porque quieras venir a este local...-dijo mientras miraba a la barra, donde Dallas estaba apoyado con un par de amigos- Ally, me parece bien que quieras admirar a tu amor secreto o no tan secreto pero... ¡tenemos una canción que acabar!-alzó el cuaderno de Ally para luego recibir un pellizco por parte de la castaña- ¡Au! ¡Eso duele!

-Te he dicho mil veces que... no... toques...mi...cuaderno- lo miro de reojo- Además que sea un amor no tan secreto en parte es por culpa tuya. Y Dallas es un gran chico. No se que te pasa con él. Es un chico encantador, guapo, listo... ¿He mencionado que es muy guapo?

-¿He mencionado que es muy guapo? Bleeh- repitió el rubio sacando la lengua- No digo que tenga nada contra Dallas, es un buen tío. Solo digo que si hicieran un concurso de popularidad entre él y yo, estaba claro quien ganaría...-Austin tiró su silla hacia atrás provocando su caída. Todo el local estalló en sonoras carcajadas (incluido Dallas). Austin se volvió a sentar enfurruñado, pero al ver como Ally hacia su mayor esfuerza para aguantarse la risa se relajo un poco.

-Pues la verdad es que ya hicimos uno... ¿y a que no sabes quien gano?- Ally le tiende un papel con los resultados de la encuesta que ha saber de donde salió.

-Dallas... ¡como no!-Austin hizo una pelota del papel y la tiro, dándole a una viejita- Lo siento señora- la viejita le dio un par de veces con el bolso y se largo indignada- Au, eso también duele. Ally, ¿podemos irnos y acabar la canción? Te lo ruego...- carita de perrito.

-Esta bien, pero solo porque tenemos que tener una canción lista para mañana.

-¡Yay! Eres la mejor- alzó los puños mientras salia dando saltitos del local. Ally salió también, no sin antes chocarse contra el cristal (estaba mirando a Dallas y no se dio cuanta de que había uno).

EN EL SOONIC BOOM

-Adivinen quien tiene trabajo en la tienda de ordenadores...-Trish entró con un teclado en la cabeza y un vestido hecho de CD's.

-¿Tu?-Ally se encogió de hombros y siguió con su trabajo.

-Eres buena en esto- Dez apareció de la nada- Nunca adivino quien es la persona que consigue tantos empleos- Ally lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados- Bueno, ¿donde esta Austin? Tenemos que hablar de el video musical.

-Esta arriba, practicando la canción que hemos compuesto.

-Vale, pues voy para allá. Por cierto, si viene un tío con 2 cebras y un hipopótamo decirle que los deje por aquí.

-¡Dez!- chillaron las dos chicas a la vez.

-¿Que? Son estrictamente necesarias. Lo juro.

-Hola Austin, ¿que tal lo llevas?-Dez entro por la puerta para después cerrarla de un sonoro golpe.

-Fatal-dijo el chico con una cara deprimida.

-¿Que pasa? ¿No te gusta la canción que te a compuesto Ally? ¿A que es eso? Porque esta vez me pido decírselo yo. ¿Puedo? Necesito 2 jirafas, un camaleón y un quilo de helado. El helado es para mi, claro. ¿Que estúpido usaría helado para eso?

-Dez, tranquilizate -lo cogió de los hombros-No es eso. Es todo lo contrario, es demasiado buena.

-No puedo creerlo. ¡Te has enamorado de la canción de Ally!

-¡Pero tu estas tonto o que! ¿¡Como voy a enamorarme de una canción! Aunque molaría... pero no es el caso. Escucha la canción:

_The party starts now_

_Get ready because ti will start_

_The battery is by touching_

_The keyboard is anxious_

_The low tuned_

_The great song_

_The melodius voice_

_You haven't other choice_

_You must dance with me_

_This song comes from the heart_

_I will never do it again_

_I dedicate you this song_

_I hope you appreciate_

_I dedicate you this song_

_Just let's dance_

_-_Pues no entiendo, yo creo que la canción es genial. Y con las cebras y el hipopótamo... ¡quedara de cine!

-Cebras, hipopótamos... ¿De que hablas Dez? ¿Sabes que? No quiero saberlo...- se tomo un momento para respirar profundo- Ese es el problema, la canción. La letra es genial y la melodía también. Es de mi estilo totalmente.

-¿Entonces?- Dez alzó una ceja dando a entender que no había entendido nada.

-¡El problema es Ally! Cada vez sus canciones son más geniales.

-¿Y ese es el problema? Mi abuela le ha robado la moto a mi primo. ¡Eso si que es un problema!

-¿Tu abuela? ¿Una moto? Bueno, da igual. ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Ally cada vez es mejor y eso me ha hecho darme cuenta de algo. Seguro que alguien más famoso que yo algún día le pedirá que le haga una canción y entonces... ¡pum! Me dejara. Y sabes que sin sus canciones yo no soy nadie. No se componer... ¡Que puedo hacer!

-Te estas volviendo paranoico. Espera... ese es mi papel- se queda pensando unos segundos- ¡Austin, te robaran a Ally! ¡Teme por tu popularidad!

-¡Ahhhh!-los dos se ponen a chillar y a correr por la sala de ensayos hasta que llegan Ally y Trish.

-¿Pero que hacéis tarugos? ¡Vuestros gritos se escuchan por todo el centro comercial!- se oye una música de móvil- Me llaman del trabajo. Por lo visto trabajar entra dentro de trabajo- se encoge de hombros- Adiós.

-¡Ally! ¿¡Eres tu? ¡No nos has dejado!- Dez abraza fuertemente mientras Austin solo se los mira desde el suelo con una ceja levantada.

-¿Pero de que estáis hablando? Dez, me estas ahogando...-Austin coge a Ally por debajo de los brazos para separarla de su amigo, el cual le esta llenando todo el vestido de mocos- Que asco, por favor. Austin ¿quieres dejarme en el suelo?- Austin la tira de sus brazos, haciendo un fuerte estruendo al caer al suelo- la delicadeza no es lo tuyo amigo. Haber, ¿que pasa?

-Nada, no pasa nada en serio- Austin esboza una falsa sonrisa. Dez lo mira sorprendido.

-Si que pasa, pasa que tienes miedo de perder a Ally.

-¡Dez!- Dez se tapa la boca con las manos

- Bueno, esto... yo debería irme- sale corriendo de la habitación dejando a Austin y a Ally solos.

-Ahora me vas a contar de que diablos hablaba Dez...-Ally miró a Austin de manera desafiante mientras cruzaba los brazos en su pecho.

-Es que... tus canciones son cada vez mejores. Y, bueno... si alguien mas famoso que yo te pidiera que compusieras una canción para él, ¿que harías?-Ally sonrió dulcemente.

-Según quien fuera... Si fuera Jason Keller* me lo pensaría.- Ally ríe tapándose la boca con su mano derecha.

-¡No me tomes el pelo!- Austin se puso de morros.

-Es broma, te prometo que si algún famoso me pide que le componga una canción le diré que no. Pero si es Jason Keller... me lo pensare ¿vale?- la chica sonrió ampliamente y Austin la imitó.

-Eres la mejor Ally- el rubio abrazo fuertemente a la compositora y esta le respondió el abrazo.

Se sentía tan bien... Ninguno de los dos se quería separar. El pelo de Ally olía a cítricos y el de Austin...

-Austin...-dijo Ally separándose- tu pelo huele a crema de cacahuete.

-¿Te gusta? Es mi nuevo acondicionador de cabellos y...

En ese momento entró Dez a la habitación.

-Ally, hay alguien que quiere verte-dijo mientras se miraba a los pantalones- Mierda, Loli me a ensuciado los vaqueros.

-Primera... ¿quien es Loli?- Ally arrugó la nariz.

-Es una de las cebras que he encargado- Ally lo miró de una manera furiosa- tranquila, están fuera del Sonic Boom.

-Eso espero por tu bien. Y segunda, ¿quien me quiere ver?

-No se... alguien llamado Jason o algo así... Creo que Jason Keller.

-¿¡Que!-gritaron Ally y Austin a la vez, la primera entusiasmada y el segundo más bien horrorizado.

* * *

Jason Keller*: se supone que es un cantante famoso (pero es totalmente inventado). Bueno si quereis saber más de él leer el próximo capítulo.

Y ahora un adelanto:

-¡Dijiste que nunca compondrías para nadie más!

-Tampoco creí que ningún famoso me lo pidiera. Además es Jason Keller... te dije que si era él me lo pensaría.

-Ugh, ¿como puedes creer que es genial? Es feo, canta mal, y baila como un pato...

-Hola, ¿ podéis dejar de hablar de mi como si no estuviera?


End file.
